


<授权翻译> i Get Lost In My Mind by dollylux

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Drunk Sam, DrunkTexting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Stanford Era, phone calls&telephones
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>浩瀚夜空中的星，充满回忆的广阔的一生，一整颗孤独的心.DEAN,你在哪儿？</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> i Get Lost In My Mind by dollylux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Get Lost In My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458417) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Sammy没有办法看向屋外属于加利福利亚的那些星星，他甚至觉得这儿的天空也和他看了一辈子的那片不一样。很小很小的时候他曾和Dean还有dad一起坐在那片天空下，那些大颗大颗闪亮的星星和夜空是最神奇的东西，而夜晚有时候意味着热腾腾的夏日空气和他和Dean身下的车篷顶带来的凉爽---他们会爬上车篷顶，靠坐在挡风玻璃前头，以为自己是驾着古代战车的国王。Dad会坐在车里，将座位放下来，坐在上面看着他的孩子们和头顶天空，一瓶褐色外包装的威士忌塞在他车门旁边的大腿下面，他偶尔会偷偷喝一小口，仅仅只为了麻木掉怀旧带来的钝痛，无法触碰的孤独和对某个人太深沉的爱。

Dean对那些星星狗屁都不懂，但他也不在乎，他只是喜欢夜空的广阔，用他的话来说就是“永远像海洋那样，浩大到不可思议”。他会用手划出那些星星的线条，编造出属于他俩自己的星座和传说，那些历史故事像史诗一样值得被写入书里，但直到今日，除了两个有着发皮肤的大眼睛男孩外，再无人知晓。而Sam仍然记得那些故事。他记得Dean自己发明的那些星群，记得那些被Dean给予生命的公主，狐狸和柳树的名字。Dean讲故事的方式总能让你着了魔一样慢慢沉入蜂蜜里----他会像编织一样用语言一圈一圈笼罩住Sam，直到弟弟最后在他的身边安静柔软下来，盛满了星光的大大的眼睛惊奇地抬起来，看着天空，看着世界，看着哥哥。

当然，后来Sam知道了那些星座真正的名字。他知道了它们每年在某个时期所处的位置，知道它们如何得名，知道它们有多大年纪有多热多远。在他再也穿不下Dean的马裤的那些年，他生活里充满了新的知识和想说的话，有时候他以为自己会因此爆炸，那些事实太多了，他不得不告诉Dean，将这些那些统统像机关枪一样倒出来，只为了试着从哥哥那儿哄出一个自豪的表情，一个佩服的颜色，一个惊讶的微笑。Dean却只是黯然地摇摇头，发出一声叹息，往后一倒靠在了挡风玻璃上。

“ 这是Hercules（武仙座）”,Sam会说，脸上露出酒窝，腿兴奋地摇晃。“Dean，看到了吗？然后，你知道吗？我们这儿现在快到“strawberry moon（六月的满月），还差一点儿就是满月了，就几天。”

“不。”Dean会突然坚决地打断，再次摇了摇头。“现在这上面的月亮是只属于我们的，Sammy。”

\------------  
他现在在一个闹到了深夜的聚会上，年轻喧闹永恒，所有这些Sam都认为与自己无关。他已经喝了四瓶啤酒，因为他这些天吃得很少，四瓶已经比他能喝的超出三瓶了。夏天来了，空气越来越热了，他的皮肤下面开始难耐地痒，渴望着沥青马路黑色座椅和粗糙的手上皮革和火药的味道。

那种渴望被他决绝地关在了脑子里的小盒子里，即使在最安静的夜里也不想去瞥一眼。但在今晚这片无人的草坪上，走向一辆不属于的破破烂烂的雪佛兰卡车（chevy truck），Sam紧紧搂住了那个不存在的小盒子，用被牙啃过的手指头在外头使劲撬着，而直到他拎着一瓶啤酒爬上车箱靠在上面，将夜空尽收入眼底，看着那些巨大的明亮的星星和春夜丰盈的美丽天空时，他脑子里的小盒子才突然“砰”一声爆开，带动的风猛烈刮过他的头发，将盒子里未知的不属于这儿的香气扯出来，那香气带着冒险和Dean的味道，像咒语一样飘在空气中。Sam的胸膛紧绷得不能呼吸，他不知道这是为什么，一切发生得太突然，他甚至没意识到到底发生了什么。

他上次见Dean是九个月前。九个月。在这之前，他们只分开过几次，每一次John不顾他们意愿将他们分开，Sam总是冷淡的沉默和控诉的眼神让John付出巨大的代价。“你居然敢把我从他身边带走”，那些眼神在说，“你把他从我身边带走试试。”

好吧，现在是他自己把自己从Dean身边带走了，那四瓶哦不五瓶啤酒让他没法儿计算出他到底离开了多久，刚刚打开的那个小盒子因为太沉掉进了他的心里，它不断张开张开，露出了里面的东西，里面什么也没有，除了一个大得惊人的黑洞，除了所有的一切永恒的回忆，那些回忆比整个宇宙历史上任何人的回忆都要更重要，或者至少说对于今晚Sam来说是这样。今晚的他独自坐在借来的卡车车箱上，手里Dean最喜欢的啤酒散发着Dean呼吸的味道，而头上的星空和不属于他的Dean的生活逐渐膨胀环绕住他，最终将他吞噬。 

“我们之间的回忆比任何人的都多。”他在心里对Dean说。他思考得那样用力，那声音几乎可以跨过他们之间上万里的距离而不用管Dean在哪个地方，可以穿过颠簸的乡村公路，越过成片的麦田风信子沙漠和远古的山河，去到Dean的耳边。我们的回忆之所以比任何人的都多，是因为它们都是鲜活的，而我们，你和我，我的哥哥，我们超越过了任何人所曾见过的。  
他感觉到了回忆存在于他的胸腔里，是比任何科学都要更真实的存在。他突然间因Dean而感觉到了完完全全的温暖。他躺回到生锈的车箱里那堆粗绳上，眼睛因带着咸味的液体而模糊了视线。他能看到他们，他们俩和他们交相辉映的绿色眼睛，他们眼睛里偶然快速划过的道道光亮，他惊鸿一瞥看到了今晚之前的那些年那些天，那时他对南加州的街道还没有如今这样熟悉。以前，他从不曾见过Dean没有先认识过的路。

他想起了impala后座的车底板，他曾无聊难免地躺在后座上用手指抚摸过它的每一寸坑陷和平地，汽车发动机在他身下永远可感地运作，用尽全力安抚他。他想起了西瓜泡泡糖的味道，那总会让他想起十岁时最爱的那件褪色了的桃色T恤，那个夏天他每一天都穿着那件T恤嚼着西瓜味的泡泡糖。  
他想起了他8岁那年他们租的房子，一座垃圾一样的破房子，一个坏了锅，炉子上只有一个燃烧器能用，一个一冲水就会溢出来的马桶，旁边墙上的小阁子里装着卫生纸和老鼠，但有人还在里面留下了一小盒80年代的漫画书，有X-Men，Fantastic Tour(神奇四侠), The Publisher,和Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles（忍者神龟），他和Dean立马爱上了它们，一天到晚翻来覆去覆去翻来地看个不停。

Dean到现在都还留着他最喜欢的封面都破了的那本，the publisher的第三部，the devil came from Kansas。它躺在背包的最底层，和一本久经使用的从dad收藏里拿来的以shannon tweed为封面的playboy待在一块儿。他记得Dean在他做作业时非常努力地想把那本playboy藏起来，Dean看起来真的窘迫极了，那让Sam全身都在疼，让他想抱住Dean对他说他是世界上最聪明的人，这点不会因为一本书封面的几个字就改变。而现在Sam到了斯坦福，现在的你对那些字有什么看法呢，Sammy.

 

他把空了的啤酒瓶扔到一边，听着它和另一个酒瓶碰撞发出声音，他把手伸进牛仔外套口袋里找出手机，深呼吸后吐出一口气。他瞪着手机瞪了很久，手机屏幕上的时间耐心地回瞪着他，等着他做出决定。他确实决定了，翻开手机他在“联系人”那栏摁下Dean的号码，这么久以来第一次摁向“短信”那栏。

Dean,

他让他烂醉的五指执行谈话功能，他的思绪飘到了天上，将其中的一颗星变成灯塔，希望Dean今晚能找到他。也许。

你在哪儿

“发送”按得太快来不及打标点，但管他的呢Dean才不会在乎。Dean从来没有在乎过。 Dean在乎的是那些他在书上学不到的东西。Dean在乎的是在不需要扭曲手掌的情况下impala的方向盘怎样和他的食指拇指契合，他喜欢Sam左边的酒窝，新鲜的pie表面那层厚厚的皮，太冰凉有时候喝起来会疼的啤酒，在高温沸腾四周都是剪影只有明亮的天空中舞动着色彩时袭来的凉爽的空气，Dean喜欢他和Sammy的赤脚在一起的样子，它们细微的差别只在于皮肤的色度，大脚趾头上的细细的汗毛的颜色和平滑的脚趾甲的形状。

他的手机眨着眼冲着他叫起来，亮起蓝色的烦人的人造光，告诉他Dean回信息了。Sam突然意识到了自己整个人的存在，包括他蹭着下巴的过长的发端，摸索着的麻木的手指和两条竹竿一样的腿，天哪他记得有一次Dean亲吻了他的脚底。他亲吻了他的脚底。他对着Sam微笑，然后抬起他的脚，在他的脚弓处印下了一个吻。之后他咧嘴笑得好像他永不会因此后悔，他不是为了开玩笑或其他任何目的。那时Sam十四岁，在那一瞬间他懂了“毫无条件”（unconditional）这个词的真正涵义。

贝特蒙特，内华达，,县政府闹鬼

这几个字感觉就好像他们一直在讲话，现在正谈到一半儿，而不是刚刚开始新的对话且上一次是以泪水和紧咬牙关结束的，Sam上次把所有情绪深深压下来，以至到如今他都再无法碰触到一丝那种痛苦。不，不对，那种痛苦并不那么遥远。 

手指轻轻拂过键盘，他满怀思绪地瞪着屏幕上的字，好像那是一首十四行诗或落日，也许是Dean的睫毛也说不定。（操，五瓶啤酒而已，他现在娘兮兮了。）瞪完那些字，他不假思索地按下了“呼叫”键，把手机放到耳旁，闭上双眼，他突然间听到一声悠长饱满的呼吸，那声音就像初生的婴儿发出的第一声吸气声那样神奇，像所有真实重要的东西那样神奇。it's so warm.他们就这样不知所措沉默地坐了像是许多年，这并非夸张，而是字面上意思上的许多年，通过高空中信号塔发射的神秘电波他们与彼此相连。

“今晚真美，是吗？”

几个简短的音节从Dean的唇间蹦出来，他声音里的沙哑和丝滑让Sam无法呼吸。他听到他动了一下身，知道Dean一定也正坐在impala的车顶，Dean坐在他们的车的车顶，他一个人，Sam也是一个人，回忆在他们之间蔓延，它在不断延续，永远，永远。

“是的，Dean，”Sam回答道，他的声音在千里之外听起来年轻而踌躇，“真美。”

Sam眼睛紧盯着夜空走回了家，耳朵因为耳边的手机而发烫，Dean的呼吸温暖平稳而亲密，就在他耳边。就在这儿。

他上床把窗帘和窗户打开，星星依然在那儿，带着多年前Dean给予他们的名字自豪地燃烧。他这样想着，在星空下和Dean的心跳声中入睡。

 

黎明时Dean挂断了电话，他的手机没电了，但是他的眼神明亮而清醒，他发动汽车重新驶回路上。  
他只知道，到Palo Alto需要8个小时，除此之外，再无其他。


End file.
